


The gotham guardian

by Aly_Max



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Multi, New Miraculous, Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s) - Freeform, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Max/pseuds/Aly_Max
Summary: Practically a hundred years ago a young guardian made a mistake. He set a monster free on a temple and ran with 19 miraculous. Thinking himself to be the only one left alive he found a town and made himself a new identity. He began to give out those miraculous never once thinking that someone else might've survived.But someone did.A young woman heard of the monster. He took ten miraculous and ran when he saw water he found a boat and took off eventually landing in America. He trained others to be guardians. Eventually a city grew around him and his apprentices. Now there is a new guardian. And it's time you met him.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Original Male Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The gotham guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I really need someone to help with my punctuation. I'm really bad at it. If your open to helping just comment!

Cai Lianhua did not expect for today to be any different from another day. Unfortunately she was wrong. When she had heard the distant sound of crashing and yelling her fight or flight instinct took over. She grabbed ten miraculous and ran out of the temple she turned once only to see that the temple had erupted in flame. She saw a large figure in the distance and immediately adrenaline took over. She kept running until she hit water. Specifically the water of the ocean the temple was near. Taking the smallest boat they had she pushed off. She sat quietly for a minute until she heard a loud boom.

She turned her carefully done hair tumbling out of its bun at the sudden movement. She watched in horror as the large temple that she had used to live in crumbled until she could only see the light of the still-going flames. She turned and sunk to the bottom of the boat. Lowering her head and covering her mouth she began to sob eventually, she was screaming. Screaming about vengeance and death, Screaming to the heavens, She screamed until she collapsed.,Screamed until she fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------

She sat silently on the boat looking out across the waves. At first she had thought it was beautiful and had wished she'd brought her art tools. Now it made her sick. Today was no different. Except it was. Because that we the day she saw land again. And that the day she landed on land. That was the day she smiled for the first time in days.

\-------------------------------------

She was meditating when they found her. Meditating outside of her small cabin of birch. They were not hard to detect. Their loud footsteps giving them away. They crashed into her clearing and froze. And then they erupted

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The first one yelled. Fumbling a knife out of his bag. The other simply stared. She opened her Teal eyes and examined them. The first one- who was now looking for his knife among the tall grass -was a young male brunette with the beginnings of a beard on his hardset jaw. The second one was also a young male this one blonde. He had striking blue eyes and a muscular appearence.

She signed "I think a better question is who are you? Seeing as your on my property?"

" YOUR PROPERTY?! LADY-"

"Yes! My property! I've been living here for five years!"

The second man's jaw dropped and for the first time he spoke. "John think about that!" He said. Lowering his friends arm. " We just discovered this place! She's clearly not one of the natives so how could she be here?! " His friend- John -paused.  
He thought for a moment before turning to her "You don't mean us any harm?" She shook her head. " Okay. " He signed. Stopping his search he and his friend came over. "Im John and he's Alex" She nodded

\------------------------------------

She trained them.

She found out about them she became their teacher. She found out how they loved eachother. Their love helped her to find out how she would never feel that(years later term for that become Aromantic). She helped them have their first child. They built a house next to hers. And when it was finally time for her to move on she named Alex the guardian. She watched from above as he trained his daughter. As his trained her son. As the miraculous box that she had taken was passed down. She watched a city grow around them. She was their in spirit when a young mans parents were shot and killed in that city. Watched that man find the caves that would eventually become his part time home. Watched that man adopt more and more children. Watched as they broke apart and came together until one day a young boy came. He came holding the miraculous box. And she was there right beside him. She watched as that young boy grow. She watched him bring more people to the family. And throughout the entire time she whispered information into his ear. Helped him. And then when he was ready. She gave him his mission.


End file.
